My destiny, my hope
by mileydestinyjonas
Summary: just a sweet love letter writed by a love struck boy, who have some truble with the future


**I had writ this story the day i found out about miley's engagement,but then I've forgotten about it .Today I've seen it in my AN so i decided to post it, let me know if you liked it :)**

* * *

Hi Miley,

Actually i don't even know why I'm writing to you.

I don't see you from so long that if I ever send you this letter, I wouldn't know your address.

No, wait, Maybe I know it. You live with **him.**

You have no idea, you haven't the slightest idea of what I felt when I got the mail to my house yesterday and I read that piece of paper, bound in gold, with the words: _Nick Jonas._

**"You are cordially invited to Liam Hemsworth and Miley Ray Cyrus' wedding, which will take place on September 3 in .."**

I didn't even had the strength to continue to read it. I threw it on the ground and Elvis helped to break it into small pieces of paper on the floor.

Why? Why ,only 22 years old and you have to get married? Why Miles? Why are you doing this to yourself, but especially, to me?

Don't you remember, many years ago, when you said: "Nicholas Jerry Jonas, one day I'll marry you, I swear "?

Well, of course, you were 15,those were just empathy words.

_But I believed them._

I really believed it, and I still do until yesterday morning.

You know, you were my first love.

I still remember everything, and thinking about it makes me shudder. It makes me feel used, disappointed, _forgotten._

When I met you. You were so beautiful.

_" We were young and times were easy "_

Do you recognize this song, right?_**Before the storm.**_

That one we sang together a long time ago. When we were nothing, but friends, indeed, colleagues.

When we were no longer "Niley" as our fans called us. I've always loved that term. They have always believed in us and I , as well, too.

But back to the song, here, yes, those words are true. I don't know if you were singing while thinking of the true meaning, but I did.

_" I'm standing here but you don't see me_

_I'd give it all for that to change_

_And I don't want to lose her_

_I don't wanna let her go "._

I sang with my heart these words Miles, with all my heart. Accepting the truth.

The truth was that you were not mine anymore, you didn't belong to me anymore.

But I still had that bit of hope that one day I could invite my brothers and my parents at my wedding.

I on the altar. Dressed in black, with a bow tie.

And you there, in the back of the church, with your father ,hand in hand.

A white dress, made of silk, that would mark your stunning curves perfectly. Hair pulled back. And a smile.

That's how I always imagined my wedding. _You and I, together, forever._

But it didn't go this way.

Your songs didn't help to change something. Not even "7 things", which I hated so much.

And even my "Stay" was useless, apparently.

Where did we go wrong? Where did I go wrong? What's wrong in me?

I'm too kind? too caring? Too romantic?

What Liam has more than me?

I have nothing against him, really. But I can not stand the fact that he will be the one dressed in black with a bow tie.

I can't, I just can't.

We should have been happy ,the two of us together. We should have had our children, with curly hair and with a passion for music, just like you and me.

But no.

And now I stay here, sitting in this chair, writing this useless letter that you will never read. Or maybe yes.

I'm sitting here wondering where I went wrong.

But I can not find answers.

_I've always loved Miley_. Maybe I should have shown you better.

Here, I did a mistake. I let you go away from me, without reacting, without doing anything.

Then yes, I deserve it. I deserve to be here with tears that wet this white paper, blurring the black pen with which I am writing these words.

I decided, Miles. I will take this letter in our park. In the park where we went so many years ago, I don't even know if it changed or stayed the the same.

What I hope is that there is still that big tree where I gave you the first kiss. Where it all began.

And then maybe, just maybe, I'll bury this letter there, under the oak tree.

I'll leaving a note attached to a little branch stuck in the ground, with the words: _**"for my destiny , my hope ."**_

Just like your real names.

I was really sure that you were my **destiny**.

But sadly, it seems, you never were.

What I do know though, is that you are, you were and you will always remain, my only **hope. **

How I wish I could write _"Your",_

_Nicholas_


End file.
